


My Responsibility

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: I got an email asking me to fill the prompt:" Theo, in an attempt to makeup for what he has done, goes to Scott and gives himself over to the pack's judgement. Scott decides to give him to Liam due to hayden being gone. Liam seizes the opportunity with gusto"Liam is getting agitated so the someone throws Theo to him, and then after a rough makeout session Liam is more clearheaded and ready to do school/practice/whatever he was agitated about?





	1. Chapter 1

Theo knew he couldn’t survive without a a pack, not with his demons, not with all the hunters out there. He’d barely escaped in the woods and now his truck was trash. He had to get to Scott, had to convince the alpha and his pack to forgive him, for a second chance. To make up for what he’d done to them and so they could work together. Theo only knew one way it might work.

He followed Scott’s scent, finding him at his house and knocked on the door.

 

When Scott opened the door, he’d been expecting the pack, they were supposed to have a meeting and they came early. He was not, in anyway, expecting to see Theo at his door. “What are you doing here?” He growled lowly.

 

“I just want to talk...Please, if you don’t like it you can kick me out.” Theo said.

 

Scott narrowed his eyes, opening his door more. “You have five minutes.”

 

Two hours later when the pack showed up and were all equally upset to see Theo.   
  
“Scott why is this asshole here?” Stiles frowned.    
  


“Just hear him out.” Scott said. “He’s come to prove himself.”

 

“Prove hes a psycho!? Hes done that already.” Stiles yelled.   
  


“He was okay when Liam had him.” Mason said, shrugging.   
  


“Annoying is what you mean.” Liam rolled his eyes.    
  


“We’re hearing him out!” Scott snapped, quieting his pack. “Go ahead Theo.”

 

Theo sighed and nodded, looking at everyone. “We all know I’ve made mistakes. I was blinded and used and intern, used all of you. I can’t say how sorry I am. This threat is bigger than all of us though, I need you and can help. I’ll do anything. I’m giving myself to the pack. Your judgment will be the deciding factor on my life.” Theo said.   
  
Scott nodded, looking at his pack. “Well?”   
  


“We can’t trust him.” Stiles said. “He proved that already.” 

 

Malia nodded, glaring at Theo. She had her own problems with him   
  


Liam sighed, closing his eyes. “I trust him….After last time, he saved my life. He proved himself to me.” The beta said, slowly looking at the alpha. “I trust him.”

 

Mason nodded   
  
“Well, if Scott, Liam and Mason agree to give him a chance, I’m all for it.” Lydia said, looking at her nails. “However, if he betrays anyone, I will scream so loud and hard that you brain will melt out your ears.” She said, glaring at Theo. “And I mean that wholeheartedly.”

 

Theo nodded softly. “Of course….”

 

“That makes it, three to two. Corey, you’re the decider.” Scott said. He wasn’t counting himself in the votes.

 

Corey looked around, thinking about it. “I believe in second chances. We should let him prove himself, but I also think he needs to be punished.”    
  


“Punished?” Scott asked.    
  


Corey shrugged. “It was just a thought.”   
  


Scott looked at his pack, thinking. “I know just the thing.” He said, looking at Liam. “Liam said he trusts you, his word is one of the main reasons you have Corey, Mason, and Lydia. You’ve also caused Liam the most pain.” The alpha said. “You want to prove yourself and give yourself to the pack. You’ll be Liam’s omega.” Scott said, a few people in the room gasping.    
  
“Really?” Liam asked, interested.

 

Scott nodded, looking at Theo.   
  


“Deal.” Theo said. “I have no problems with that.”   
  


“Really?” Liam asked, stepping forward.   
  


“You do?” He smirked. “I didn’t take you for the scared type.”

 

“Scared?” Liam laughed, getting in his face. “If you think I’m scared you need to get your nose looked at.” He said. “I’m excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks, two weeks of Theo taking orders and doing as told, after the appropriate amount of sass that is, but nothing else. Liam had made no move for tried to get him into bed, nothing. The odd thing was though, that Theo could smell that Liam wanted too. So why the hell hadn’t he?

  
  
Theo had been trying to get Liam to do something too, anything to act on the desires. He’d even moved in with Liam like Scott had instructed. When walking in on Liam masturbating didn’t work, and timing it perfect so that Liam walked in on Theo failed as well, the chimera decided enough was enough. 

  
  
“Liam?” Theo asked, coming into his room. 

  
  
“Yeah?” Liam asked, looking up from a text book. “Something wrong?”   
  


“Kind of.” Theo said, looking at him. “I just have one question really, Why won’t you make a move? I mean, I know you want to, I can smell it. Not to mention when Scott said I was your omega, I could smell the half knot you popped. So why haven’t you made a move?” He asked, coming over.    
  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Liam said, looking away.

  
  
“You realize I can hear the heartbeat. What the hell is your problem. Not man enough, or maybe you’re just in the closet!” He said.

  
  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He snarled, standing up.

 

“Then tell me!” Theo said, pushing him against the wall.   
  
“Scott told me not to take advantage!” He said. “I want to, but I can’t go against my alpha!” Liam said, pushing him back.

 

Theo gave him a look and laughed. “Oh my god you idiot.” He said and smirked. “I gave consent the moment I agreed.” He said and kissed him, nipping at his lips. “Now what are you going to do about it?”

 

Liam blinked, staring at him. “Wait, what?”

 

“I thought you were supposed to punish me for being a bad pup.” He said, nibbling at his jaw and pressed against him. “Huh?”

  
Liam growled lowly. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”   
  
“I’m asking you to fuck me.” He said. “Hard and fast so I feel it.” Theo said, palming Liam through his pants. “Or I could fuck you, you’d be a bossy bottom. I don’t mind either way.” He  said, grinning at him.   
  
“Oh my god your mouth.” Liam groaned. “Just shut up.” He said, kissing him hard, cupping his face.

 

Theo made a happy sound, kissing him back hungrily. “How about I show you what I can do with my mouth.” Theo said softly, kissing him again. 

“How about you get naked and get on the bed.” Liam smirked.

  
  
“Only if you join me.” Theo said, taking a step back and pulling off his shirt.

Liam hummed, taking his off and walked forward, pushing his pants and boxers down as he walked, pinning Theo to the bed. He kissed him again. “You know what I think?” He asked, getting up on his knees.  "I think I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, Theo.”   
  
“Thats what I’ve been waiting for.” He smirked.

Liam rolled his eyes and moved so he was straddling Theo’s face, pressing the tip of his cock to Theo’s lips, rubbing the pre cum over them. 

“You’re hot when your dominant.” Theo groaned, licking his lips and tasting the salty liquid. The taste and scent going straight to his cock and opened his mouth, wanting more of the beta’s cock, licking at the head and groaned. 

Liam started thrusting into his open mouth, his hands on the bed to hold himself up as he fucked his face. “Oh god.” He groaned, slowly moving his hips, not wanting to gag Theo.

Theo moaned around him, grabbing Liam’s thighs, squeezing and tried swallowing around his cock. 

  
  
“Oh god….” Liam said again, taking a shaky breath, thrusting his hips faster.

Theo gagged and moaned, closing his eyes, drool slipping down his chin.

Liam pulled out slowly, a line of saliva connecting his cock to Theo’s mouth, the chimera’s lips swollen and red. He smirked, rubbing his cock against his cheek. “Look so damn good.” He growled, moving to kiss him.

Theo moaned, sucking on Liam’s tongue, moving his hands up his body.

  
“Was that your first time sucking dick?” Liam asked.

  
  
“Not the first, but first in a while.” He said, licking at his neck, humming.   


 

“I see.” He said, humming and kissed down his body. “What about bottoming?” 

  
  
“Never more than fingers.” He said. “But I’m up for it.”

“Good.” Liam said. “Because I want to fuck you like you said.” He told him, kissing over his ribs

Theo grinned, watching as best as he could.

Liam spread Theo’s legs, kissing down them. “Why are you so hot. It’s not fair.” He groaned, nipping at his skin.

“Its a gift.” He smirked, wiggling his hips. “I’m irresistible.”

  
  
Liam rolled his eyes, biting at the skin and watched the mark heal.  

Theo hissed. “Watch the teeth.” 

Liam just laughed and got up, going to get lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and got back  between Theo’s legs, reaching for his entrance, gently touching his hole, massaging it before slipping in a finger, feeling Theo shudder. “Its okay, I know what i’m doing.” He had seen enough porn to know how it worked after all. It was different actually doing it though.

 

"Oh ... oh, fuck," Theo moaned at the first finger breaching him. “That feels good Liam.” He breathed.

 

Liam grinned, moving his finger in and out and soon he was three fingers deep, continuously brushing his prostate.

 

“Oh my god, Liam if you don’t get in me I’m going to cum and then I’m going to tear your throat at with my teeth!” He growled.

 

Liam grinned and kissed him. “So bossy.” He said, taking his fingers out and stroked his cock. “Hands and knees.”    
  


Theo grinned, moving onto his hands and knees, arching his back to present.

 

Liam kissed up his back and over one shoulder, slowly pressing in, moaning lowly.

 

Theo gasped, closing his eyes. “God you’re thick.” He gasped.

 

“You’ll get used to it in a minute.” He said, thrusting slowly until Theo got used to it then he picked up the speed, their skin slapping together.

 

Theo moaned, turning his face to kiss Liam. “So good, god how are you so good at this?” He panted, Liam’s cock touching everything that needed touching.

 

“Must just have a great cock.” He panted, thrusting harder. “Gonna cum soon, fuck!” Liam whined.

 

“Me too.” Theo said, stroking himself. “So close.” He said

 

“Cum with me Theo, so close.” He said, biting into his shoulder.

 

Theo shouted as he came, clenching around his cock and arching downward. 

 

Liam shivered around the mouth full of muscle, spilling into Theo. 

 

When they both calmed down, Liam pulled out and laid beside him, trading lazy kisses. “You’re sure it was okay?”

 

“I’ve been waiting two weeks for this.” He said, kissing him again. “This is more than okay.” 


End file.
